Freakish Secret Keeper
by millumino
Summary: Quinn finds out that Hermione and Ron are exes. One shot - possible two shot. Established Fabranger.
1. I trusted you

**For **gwcarver**** who** **gave** **me** **a** **brilliant** **prompt** **for** **my** **JealousAngry!Quinn** **woes.** **I** **just** **wish** **I** **could** **have** **done** **it** **more** **justice.** **Unbeta'd** **and** **most** **likely** **filled** **with** **errors** **since** **I've** **been** **grading** **and** **editing** **blogs** **all** **day** **and** **am** **running** **on** **four** **hours** **of** **sleep** **and** **a caffeine high.** **My** **apologies.** **.; I own nothing.****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Quinn and Hermione had flown out from Columbus so Quinn could finally meet the people closest to Hermione and also to start sorting out for when they made the official move to London. They met up with Harry, Ron and Ginny for a brunch right after landing, deciding to push through the jet lag.

After brunch, Ginny left to meet with her mom and Hermione and Ron went to pick up a few things Hermione needed at the store. Quinn had opted to stay behind with Harry. The blonde remembered how Hermione had always spoken highly of her two best friends Harry and Ron, but she also couldn't forget the sad look Hermione wore whenever she mentioned Ron. Hermione had told Quinn that she hadn't seen or spoken to the boy since she left England a little over two years ago.

"I'm surprised you decided to stay behind with me" Harry quirked a brow as he and Quinn cleared the table. "That's not to say it hasn't been absolutely lovely finally meeting you." He corrected with a grin. "Because it has."

"Well, I thought Ron and 'Mione could use some alone time, you know?" Hermione shrugged with a smile.

"Really?" Harry looked surprised.

"Yeah. I mean it's obvious they had some kind of falling out. I can't imagine not speaking to my best friend for two years."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle looking confused as she dried off a plate to put away, "Why's that?"

"Well. Don't take this the wrong way." Harry smiled, "But Hermione always made it sound like you were the type to get easily jealous."

"Well," Quinn looked a little embarrassed, "She's not wrong there. But it's not like Ron's her ex or something," she chuckled lightly.

Harry's eyes went wide, as he turned his attention back to the sink. "Uh. Yeah.. of course." He was an awful liar in these types of situations.

Quinn didn't miss a beat. "Wait.. They're not ..are they?" Quinn didn't really need answer with the way Harry avoided answering directly. "What?"

Harry turned his head, looking extremely apologetic, "I'm really sorry, Quinn. I thought you knew."

An hour later, Harry was sitting with a very disgruntled Quinn on the living room couch watching Room Invaders. They'd watch two episodes already and hadn't really spoken since they finished the dishes.

"Ronald, can't believe you did that!" Hermione's laughter filled the room as she and Ron entered through the kitchen.

"Honestly, 'Mione, I can't believe you actually think I wouldn't," Ron chuckled before smiling and both Quinn and Harry, "Hey guys."

As Quinn watched Hermione and Ron, she didn't miss how easily moved around each other. They seem so at ease, helping each other with their coats and the bags they were carrying. As if they'd been doing it for years.

"Hi, guys," Harry smiled, sparring a quick glance at Quinn, who's jaw was clenched.

"Hey, baby," Hermione bounded over to the couch, leaning over the edge to give Quinn a quick kiss on the lips in greeting. "What're you watching?"

"Room invaders," Quinn shrugged.

"What's that?" Ron handed Hermione the bag of books she'd bought as he joined the others on the couch.

"It's this ridiculous show," Hermione grinned, clearly trying to tease Quinn. "Quinn is kind of a sucker for reality TV."

Quinn gave a tight lipped smile and shrugged.

"Looks like you found a new best mate, Harry?" Ron laughed. "Must be a mugg-American fascination," Ron caught himself, looking apologetically at Hermione.

Quinn's shoulders visibly tensed on the couch as she tried to avoid giving Ron a death glare, instead forcing herself to glare at the TV, her hands forming into small fists at her side.

Hermione noticed and leaned over to whisper in Quinn's ear, "You okay, baby?"

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded, "Really tired."

"Yeah," Hermione's brows furrowed in concern. "You didn't sleep much on the flight."

"I don't know how you got her to fly, Quinn," Ron joked. "I'm surprised Hermione didn't keep you awake the whole time with panic attacks."

"Ron!" Hermion yelled, picking up a pillow and hitting the boy on the head while laughing. "You're impossible!"

That did it for Quinn. Ever since she found out from Harry earlier, she had the entire brunch on replay in her head, every touch between Hermione and Ron, the way they bantered easily, it all just made more sense. And it hurt.

"I really want to get some sleep." Quinn stated, getting to her feet. "Harry, please tell Ginny thank you for the lovely brunch." She gave a curt nod and tight smile to Ron, "Ron."

"Of course, Quinn," Harry smiled softly, "It was lovely finally meeting you."

Hermione seemed a little taken aback by Quinn's abrupt decision to leave and so did Ron. But Ron just shrugged it off. "Later Hermione. Nice meeting you, Quinn" he offered to both, as Hermione bent down to give both him and Harry kisses on the cheek.

"Bye, you two. We'll do dinner soon, yeah?" She asked as she grabbed her jacket.

"Of course," Harry gave Hermione an encouraging smile before Hermione followed Quinn out the door.

"Muggles are weird," Ron said after they left.

"Oh shut up," Harry couldn't help but laugh, hitting Ron with a pillow.

The entire cab ride to the hotel was silent. Quinn's jealousy had turned to anger towards Ron but now she was fuming, unable to even look at Hermione. And Hermione was absolutely flummoxed at Quinn's odd behavior.

When they arrived to their room Hermione finally asked, "Okay, enough of the silent treatment, Quinn. What's going on?"

"Like you don't know?" Quinn scoffed, heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"No. I don't. Please enlighten me."

Quinn looked at Hermione through the mirror as she brushed her teeth. The brunette was leaning agains the door with her arms crossed giving Quinn a look that said, 'well, go on, then.'

Quinn spit the foam in her mouth into the sink and wiped her mouth before turning around, "You and Ron."

Hermione raised a brow. "And…?"

"Oh, I don't know," Quinn waved her toothbrush around sarcastically. "You kind of left out the minor detail about how you two dated?"

Hermione's mouth made a small 'oh' shape, her arms falling to her sides.

"Yeah. 'Oh.'" Quinn rolled her eyes and turned around to keep brushing her teeth.

"Wait. Are you jealous?" Hermione asked after looking thoughtfully at the blonde's vigorous tooth brushing.

"No!" Quinn spat into the sink, glaring at the porcelain as she spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm not jealous."

"Right?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're just trying to squeeze the bristles out of the brush then, are you?"

"I'm not jealous!" Quinn threw her toothbrush into the sink and whirled around.

Hermione jumped back slightly, startled by the anger she found in Quinn's eyes.

"Well jealousy isn't a very good color on you, babe."

"I'm angry, Hermione. Not jealous." Quinn shook her head as she took a calming breath.

"Angry at what, Quinn?" Hermione asked, looking confused. "Ron and I are just friends. I promise."

Quinn shook her head, chuckling mirthlessly, "You don't get it, do you, 'Mione?"

"No, I don't."

"You lied to me." Quinn stated sadly.

"I never lied to you, Quinn," Hermione said, a huge knot of guilt forming into the pit of her stomach.

"Omitting facts is the same as lying," Quinn walked past Hermione to the bedroom, grabbing a change of clothes from the closet. "I should know. I used to be an expert liar in high school."

"Quinn," Hermione started moving towards the blonde. "There's nothing going on between Ron and I, okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She offered sincerely, "I didn't think it was a big deal."

Quinn just shook her head, "It's not just this time, Hermione." She huffed, sitting on the bed to put on a pair of running shoes. "You won't tell me why you never talk to your parents despite saying they're in Australia." Quinn stood up, anger rushing back in her voice. "I told you everything. About beth. My parents. My dad. Everything." She took another breath. "I thought I could trust you."

"You can," Hermione's voice cracked, that knot in her stomach growing tighter.

"How can I when you never tell me anything? You won't even tell me why you have those scars on your wrist. It's…" She took a deep breath and let out. "It's like I don't even know you. You're this weird freakish secret keeper." Beat. "I don't know if I can be around someone like that. How do I know your not keeping something else from me?"

Hermione was crying openly at Quinn's words, their meaning hitting her on so many levels.

Quinn just shook her head, not able to look at Hermione, as her own tears started sliding down her cheeks. "I'm going to go for a run. I'll be back later."

"Quinn, I can explain," Hermione choked, reaching to out to grab Quinn's arm.

"I think it's a little too late for that," Quinn shrugged Hermione away before grabbing her wallet and heading out the door. "Don't wait up."

**Again please review and let me know if you think this should turn into a two shot. Initially it was just a one shot, but well... I'm always open up to suggestions. **


	2. Unbelievable

**So. First off, my apologies for not updating. But the start of graduate school really has me busy. Plus moving to a new country, not having internet for practically the first month of this year. Blah blah *insert lots of lame excuses here*. But anyways, I managed to write this while on a train heading to Trento - so I apologize for any mistakes or if it sucks. Writing on a notebook in your lap on a regional Italian train is not fun. **

**I'm hoping to have the next bit up soon! Thanks for the reviews that I have received. And any suggestions about what should happen next are always welcome. I'm going to try to get back into writing - I just have to wait and see how I manage with my crazy workload.**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own glee .**

**AND to Nanabcb: Thank you for pointing out the mistake the spell Alohamora (again, I blame the train ride) instead of winggardium leviosa. **

* * *

><p>Quinn felt a sick twist in her stomach as she heard the hotel door click shut as she left. Her anger still simmered just below the surface as she made her way to the lobby. But more than anger, there was a familiar pain squeezing uncomfortably against her heart - a feeling she hadn't felt since the night she packed all her belongings in thirty minutes.<p>

She thought Hermione was different. In fact, Hermione was the first person in a long time that Quinn actually trusted with her heart. The only person who ever came remotely close was Berry and, Quinn rolled her eyes at the memory of the petite Diva, well that was way too complicated and its expiration date long past.

Twenty minutes later, after having asked at the concierge desk, Quinn found herself running the paths of a nearby park. Quinn didn't go running to think - no, she went running to not think. She found it calming and meditative. The steady beat Selton playing on her iPod, the calming effect of the hearing the combination of her constant foot falls with the bah-bum of her heart beat was just what she needed in order to stop thinking. She could think later - when she wasn't angry, when she wasn't feeling the ache in her heart.

Two hours and four laps around the park later and Quinn wasn't feeling much of anything. Her legs felt like jelly. Running when she was so jet lagged was possibly the dumbest thing she could have done. But she accomplished what she needed. She wasn't angry anymore. Yes, that pain was still there. It hurt. But everything hurt. Her legs hurt.

Her head was pounding. Her heart was pounding. Her arms were stiff. Her entire body hurt so the small ache in her chest didn't seem like much in comparison.

Quinn was torn about whether to return to the hotel. On the one hand, she really just wanted to lie down and sleep for ages. On the other hand, the thought of seeing Hermione made her heart tighten.

"Suck it up," she mumbled to herself as she started the walk back to the hotel.

When she arrived at the room she noticed the lights were off. She let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, relieved that Hermione had stepped out. As she started to strip out of her clothes in order to take a much-needed bath, the thought that Hermione might have left to go see Ron, caused the blonde to frown.

"Quinn?"

The blonde cracked one of her eyes open, blinking against the harsh light of the bathroom. By the luke warm temperature of the water, she figured she must have dozed off for a good twenty minutes.

"Quinn?" there was a tentative knock against the door.

"Just a second," the blonde mumbled before Hermione opened the door.

"Oh thank goodness, you're okay..." Quinn could hear the worry laced in Hermione's voice and it weighed down into her chest.

"I'll be out in a second," Quinn repeated as she got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a fluffy bathrobe. She let out a little hiss as she bent down to drain the water from the tub. Yes, she definitely shouldn't have run herself so hard.

"Are you okay?" Came Hermione's worried voice again.

"M'fine."

"... Oh. Okay."

Quinn pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose and counted to ten, slowly before letting out a breath.

"Hey," the blonde wrapped her arms around the fluffy protection the bathrobe offered as he came out of the bathroom.

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands in her lap, looking beyond distraught.

"Hi," Hermione gave the blonde a half smile.

They stayed silent, neither knowing quite what to say.

Finally Hermione broke the silence, letting out a shaky breath, "You were right."

Quinn looked up from her feet, brows furrowed. She was about to speak when Hermione jumped in cutting her off. "Don't say anything, just - let me talk, please?" The brunette bit her lower lip then continued when Quinn gave her a small nod.

"You were right. And you were wrong," Hermione looked down at her hands. "You were right because I haven't been fair to you. You deserve better. You were right because - I haven't told you everything. But you were wrong - you can trust me. Just, please let me get that trust back?"

Quinn swallowed thickly, unsure what to say.

"I'm ready to tell you everything. Even though I'm," Hermione's voice wavered slightly,

"I'm absolutely terrified." She breathed. "Terrified that," the brunette couldn't look at Quinn and opted to look down at her hands, "I'm terrified you'll hate me. That you'll," Quinn could hear Hermione swallow thickly, the threat of tears apparent in the brunette's voice, "you'll either not believe me or, merlin, worse - that you'll stop loving me and start hating me."

The blonde's heart broke as she blinked back tears she didn't even realize were blurring her vision.

"I'm going to tell you something," Hermione's brown eyes locked onto hazel. This was more terrifying than anything she'd ever done. More terrifying than fighting Death Eaters. "Just - just remember. I," her voice cracked. "I love you. Okay."

Quinn tightened her arms, preparing herself for whatever Hermione was going to say. She was terrified. Tears slowly sliding down her face. G-d, what was Hermione going to tell her? What could have her girlfriend so scared?

"I - I love you too, 'Mione," the blonde managed to croak.

The brunette couldn't help the teary smiled that pulled at her lips upon hearing Quinn call her 'Mione.

"Quinn..." Hermione started playing with her fingers. "I'm - I'm a witch."

Quinn must have heard incorrectly. "Did you just... explaining everything by saying you're a witch?" Quinn blinked, her body stiffening.

"Yes," Hermione held Quinn's gaze, watching as the look of disbelief and then anger flickered through those hazel eyes she loved so much.

"You've have to be kidding me, 'Mione!" Quinn lifted her arms in the air. "Do I look that dumb? I mean I know I don't think a night in the Library is equivalent to a good party, like you, but I'm not an idiot."

Hermione expected this, "I'm not lying, Quinn." She said, her voice steady. Harry had told her that Quinn might get emotional, but it was up to her to keep herself level headed.

It was proving difficult as she watched Quinn's anger rise and the look of pain flicker across the blonde's face.

"I thought," Quinn sounded defeated - she looked as much standing there in just a bathrobe, eyes red from crying, body sagging from pain and exhaustion. "I - I really loved you."

It was as though someone had doused Hermione with a bucket of freezing water. "Lo-loved," she chocked. Emotions in check be damned. "Wait, Quinn. I'm telling you the truth. I'm. I'm a witch."

"Yeah and Harry and Ron are too hrm? What are your parents mermaids or something?"

"Wizards," Hermione corrected through her tears, "And no. I - I haven't seen my parents for a really long time..."

"Unbelievable..." Quinn moved to the closet to grab a bag.

"Stop, Quinn," Hermione cried. And then she did the only thing she could think and pulled out her wand, "Winggardium Leviosa," she pointed her wand at the large anatomy book Quinn was stuffing in her bag.

Quinn jumped back suddenly when she realized the book she was about to grab was... floating. She definitely over did it with running, now she's hallucinating.

"See?" Hermione's voice cracked.

Quinn blinked turned her eyes towards Hermione then back at the book that was now hovering overhead. It suddenly became extremely difficult to breathe. The room was spinning.

"Quinn! Breathe! Breathe, baby…" Hermione's eyes went wide as the blonde clutched her hand to her head. In her haste, she dropped her wand without thinking.

Quinn felt the corner of the book hit her head and she reached her hand up to touch her head letting out a small 'Ow.' She could hear Hermione's muffled voice saying something before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always lovely. Thoughts. Complaints. Ecc. <em>


End file.
